


Just Business

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra and Adora were on a business trip, and they had to share a bed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderjan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderjan/gifts).



Catra and Adora were business partners, nothing more. It didn't matter if they hook up sometimes, or if Adora caught Catra sneaking glances at her. And if Adora worried about Catra too much? Thought about Catra way too often? Adora would keep the air of professionalism. Maybe it didn't really work, but it was the effort that counted.

'Adora, we need to go!' Catra exclaimed. Adora looked up from her open suitcase, heart beating a little too fast. Catra was well dressed in a black suit, with a maroon button up underneath. It hugged her figure, revealed her pretty collarbones. Adora wanted to kiss them gently. 

‘Adora? You ready for our business trip?' 

Adora laughed, hoping that she didn't sound nervous. 'As ready as I'll be!' Perhaps she overdid it, judging by Catra's raised eyebrow. 

\- 

Catra walked briskly to the receptionist. 'A room with two separate beds, please.'

The receptionist shook his head. 'Sorry, we can't offer you two separate beds. I would be happy to give you a room with one queen sized bed. It's the only room left.'

Catra tapped her foot, annoyed. 'Fine. It better come with lots of cushions.'

Adora tried not to panic. They were friends. Friends shared beds. She would be fine. Ignoring the fact that she liked Catra, and knew her body like a lover did.

Catra took the keys to room 119. She grasped Adora's sweaty hand. ‘Come on, slowpoke.’

-

After their meeting with the governor, they headed off to their room. Adora cleared her throat. ‘Do you want to shower first?’ 

Catra wordlessly grabbed her clothes, and scooted into the bathroom. Adora stared at her retreating back, wondering if she pissed Catra off.

Inside the bathroom, Catra stripped and stood under the warm spray. Taking out her vibrator from her pile of clean clothes, she flicked it on.

She imagined Adora placing it on her clit, and staring at her adoringly. ‘You’re beautiful.’ Adora whispered. Catra felt herself getting wetter, her fingers playing with her folds. Teasing her, like how fantasy Adora was biting down on her hard nipples, marking her neck. She whined, 'Adora, stop teasing me-' and Adora looked up with those innocent eyes. ‘What do you want, baby?’ 

Catra switched the vibrator to its highest setting. Tense from her interactions with Adora all day, she needed to get that frustration out. Adora turned her on without meaning to, and that white blouse that she wore today hugged her chest area. She screamed with the pleasure overwhelming her clit, 'Adora!’ Her orgasm took her by surprise, and she clutched the door for balance.

Outside the bathroom, Adora heard a scream. A call for her. ‘Catra?’ she rushed over to the bathroom door. ‘You alright?’ Worry and concern flooded her thoughts.

Pushing open the door, she gasped. Catra was sitting on the floor, legs spread wide open. Her breasts were perky, nipples stiff. What drew Adora's attention was the blue vibrator that Catra was holding to her glistening pussy. Catra moaned, her vibrator still on.

Catra recovered enough to switch off the vibrator and stood up shakily. ‘Sorry you had to see that, Adora.’ She noticed the other woman's blush, and smirked. ‘Nothing that you haven't seen before. Why are you embarrassed?’ Adora sneaked glances at Catra's chest.

Catra pulled Adora's clothed body close to her naked one. ‘Use your words, darling.’

Adora could feel Catra's chest against hers, soaking her clothes. Catra steered Adora under the showerhead, soaking Adora's white blouse. ‘Do you want this, Adora?’ she placed a hand on Adora's face, a finger under her chin. Adora could smell pussy on Catra's finger. She gulped, 'I want this.’

Catra smiled, 'Good girl. Strip for me.’ Adora quickly took off her blouse and pants, leaving her in a blue lace bra and matching underwear. Catra eyed Adora's cleavage greedily. She kissed Adora's neck, slowly moving down to her breasts. Adora muffled her noises with a hand, but Catra glared at her. ‘I want to hear you. Don't muffle anything, I like your sounds.’ Adora nodded obediently, hands squeezing Catra's ass. Catra ripped the bra off, fingers pinching Adora's hard nipples. Biting down on them earned Catra moans. Leaving marks on Adora's neck made Adora whine out 'Please, Catra.’ Catra smirked, 'Do you know how badly I wanted to fuck you today? You turn me on so much, Adora.’

Catra lead Adora to the bed, and placed a hand on Adora's waistband. ‘Is this okay?’ She asked. Adora nodded enthusaistically, 'Yes. Please fuck me, Catra.’ 

Catra yanked Adora's underwear off and threw it on the floor. Spreading Adora's legs, she grinned at Adora's glistening folds. ‘That wet for me, princess?’ Licking a long stripe from the bottom, up to Adora's clit, she withdrew and took a moment to enjoy Adora's expression. Adora was flushed, her blush reaching her collarbones. Her eyes were wide with lust. She was playing with her nipples, waiting for Catra to continue. ‘Catra, please-' 

Catra hummed, her tongue lapping up Adora's juices. While her tongue focused on Adora's clit, two fingers slid in and Adora spasmed. ‘Catra, yes, faster!’ 

As Adora's loud noises grew, Catra thrusted quickly, hoping to pleasure her. Wet sounds filled the room, and Catra felt Adora's hole squeeze her fingers. Adora moaned out Catra's name over and over, Catra's tongue and fingers still working to make her feel good. ‘Shit, Catra, I'm so sensitive-' 

Catra stopped and kissed Adora instead, the taste of Adora on her lips. Adora groaned, her hips unintentionally thrusting upward, touching Catra's wet pussy.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Alyboop. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Is this a surprise for you?


End file.
